The Omega
by Blade100
Summary: Gibson and the Zero Squad have been hard at work with perfecting the Omega Mode, a new special weapon. So far, its too dangerous to use, but when evil appearers, it maybe the only weapon. But can the Omega beat such a killer? Surprise ending.


**THE OMEGA**

"Are you prepared Blade100?" Gibson asked, speaking into the microphone. The shaggy haired boy nodded as he stood in the white smooth room. The blue monkey pulled a lever and pressed in a few buttons as Blade100 held up his Zero Transformer. "Begin Test 1."

"Let's GO ZERO! Omega Mode!"

Suddenly the Zero Transformer glowed red and his body stiffened as his heart beat doubled in speed.

"Matt, vitals."

"Heart rate increasing! Blood pressure increasing! Body temperature sky rocketing! Respiratory rate slowing down!" Matt yelled. He then saw Angie and Dragon's faces and added, "In other words he's burning up and his heart is beating too fast for his body to take!"

"Blade100, stop the process now! I repeat stop the process!" Gibson ordered into the microphone.

"NO! I can take it! I can take it!" Blade100 screamed.

"STOP THE PROCESS!" Gibson ordered, but it was obvious he would not stop. He quickly typed in a code and a green gas entered the room and went into Blade100's mouth, making him fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Test 1…Failure."

* * *

"What happened?" Blade100 groaned.

"You didn't go with Gibson's orders so we had to gas you," Dragon answered.

"… I could have controlled it."

"No, you would have died. Your heart rate was going too fast for your body to take, your temp was burning up, and if you didn't die because of your heart your burning would have killed you," Gibson said, walking over.

Blade100 just looked at his friends and sighed, forcing his body up. He rolled his neck and shoulders, hearing loud cracks from his bones and groaned. He walked past the others and began leaving until Liz stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Training."

"Blade100, its past midnight, you should be sleeping," Chiro yawned. "We all should."

"Good night then," Blade100 said, walking away from his friends.

Blade100's Point of View

"Computer, password: Traitor. Level 10."

"Password accepted," the female computer voice responded.

Five figures came out of the shadows and my muscles tightened. Perfect replicas of the Zero Squad, except of course for one person: Me

"Training program, BEGIN!" I yelled and the copies charged at me. "Let's GO ZERO!" I yelled and ducked under a punch from Matt.

Dragon tried to slice me with her katana, but I jumped back, right into a Thunder Punch from Chiro. I crashed into the wall, but quickly rolled to the left, dodging Liz's staff. Angie grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall, and Matt slammed his shield into the wall.

Fighting all five of them was hard…of course they had a major difference from me. I fought to kill.

I saw Dragon charging at me with her sword, and I pulled out my gun. She charged at me and I pulled the trigger. I shot her shoulder, waist, and right knee, making her fall, and letting me pry myself off the wall.

Before I could do anything a shield strike from Matt slammed into my head and I was sent into the wall again. Chiro pulled back his fists for a Thunder Punch and so I quickly did the same.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Megaton Punch!"

Our fists slammed into each other and I made a crater in the wall as the force slammed everyone back. A blinding light appeared and I shut my eyes as it shined. When it finally died down, Chiro was against the opposite wall of my own, and his entire left arm was gone.

I pushed myself out of the wall and saw Angie trying to hit me with a fist. I jumped left and threw a punch at her gut, my fist going through the metal clone. I then spun around, making my arm go through her waist, and killing the doppelganger.

I looked behind me to see Liz and Matt charging at me, weapons high. I pulled back my leg as they neither and in the last few seconds before they hit me I launched my foot forward.

"GIGATON KICK!" I yelled as my foot burst into flames and it slammed into Matt's head. The attack shattered the helmet, and broke the robot's skull, crashing it into Liz and melting their robotic skin, making a ball of melted metal hit the wall.

And then there was one.

I ducked under Dragon's attack and dashed to the left. She saw this coming and held out her hand. "Dragon's Fire!" she yelled and a blast of fire shot out of her hand, blasting me into the wall.

She then pulled back the sword and brought it down on me. I could feel her blade slam on to my armor and pierce it, nearly missing my heart, and cutting into my waist. I felt her rip the blade out of me and I fell to the ground, seeing her raise the blade up to finish this.

But what can I say? I don't like dying.

I rose up my hand and threw it up. "Megaton Punch!" I yelled as my fist connected with her blade. We both hit the walls as the shockwave blasted us both back. I shook it off as quickly as I could and reached down to pull out my gun.

I saw Dragon getting up from the attack and held up my fun, aiming right at her head. "Final Shot."

* * *

"Dragon?" Blade100 asked, seeing his girlfriend.

"Blade100? What are you doing up?"

"Training room. You?"

"Nightmares…"

"Of?"

"Nothing."

"Dragon, come on! I know you by now," Blade100 smiled, walking over to his girlfriend as she watched TV. "Anything good?"

"Nope. How- BLADE100! You're bleeding!"

"Huh? Ah, its just a flesh wound."

"You're dripping blood, I'm going to go get Angie."

"You worry too much."

"I have to worry for the both of us. Since you don't worry enough."

"Wuv wou two," Blade100 smiled, holding his bleeding side.

"…Wuv wou more," Dragon smiled, before running off. As she walked off, Blade100 sighed and sat down on a seat, groaning from the wound.

"How cute…"

Blade100 spun around and felt a soft wind hit him and go past his body. Wind? Inside the Zero Robot? Not good… Blade100 thought as he took a fighting stance.

"You two make such a sweet couple. I wonder what you did to her. Poison her food? Mess with her drink? Perhaps blackmail?"

"Who are you?" Blade100 asked. Another gust of wind hit him, this one stronger than before. It quickly passed and then came back, making Blade100 spun hi head around, but no sign of anyone was seen. "Where are you?"

"Here."

One last gust of wind hit him, but there was something inside of it. Hundreds of blades attacked his skin, cutting his skin and drawing blood. Blade100 flew back and slammed into the wall, and fell against the ground as the voice whispered something.

"She doesn't care about you…you're a flaw. You always have been…"

* * *

"Father."

"The Child, Reaper?" D asked, not looking away room the fire.

"Yes Father, it is almost here. It is time, great Father."

D nodded his horned head and turned to look at his son, the hooded figure following the skeleton. The two walked down the hall and came to a room where a woman was on a bed. The women let out a shriek before going limp, dead. Reaper walked over and D sighed as his skeletal son brought over a black mass of ink.

"Father, it is unresponsive, but it is warm, with no sign of death."

"…"

"What an odd turn of events, is it not?" a female voice asked from behind D. The Devil did not turn around to the voice and only closed his eyes.

"Fate."

"D."

"What do the strings of fate speak of today?"

"That child the Grim Reaper holds has a future."

"As we all do."

"The Warrior will need it."

"The Warrior, Father?" Reaper whispered.

"Another question, for another day, my son. Fate?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long will I need to wait?"

"When she leaves you again, you will see. You will see…"

"Sigh. Ever so cryptic."

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"Guys! Guys!" Angie yelled. "Blade100! He's waking up!"

"Alex! You okay?" Dragon asked, as she, Matt, Gibson, Liz, and Chiro ran over. The brunette looked at her boyfriend who only shook his head.

"I feel like I got hit by a train."

"You were lucky we were able to heal you. The wounds you received were deep," Gibson said. "What I cannot understand though, is how you suffered said injuries? The Zero Robot had no alarm go off, and there was no sign of force entry. The secruitiy cameras just showed you flying into the wall."

"Trust me dude, I don't know what hit me. I heard a voice, and then I was thrown around like a rag doll. Not that fun."

"Most peculiar… Everyone if you would follow me to review the video. Dragon, if you wish you may stay here."

"Thank-"

"Nah, go ahead," Blade100 smiled. "I'm fine, good as new!" the black haired boy smiled. "Now, get going pretty lady!" Blade100 smiled. Hi girlfriend smile and gave him a quick hug and kiss, and walked after the other. Blade100 kept his smile as he lay in bed, his allies walking off. As soon as they were gone Blade100 jumped out of his bed, struggling to stand, but eventually able to find his center.

He looked over hi body and saw his wounds gone, but he was still in his blood stained clothes. He groaned at he gazed at his once black jacket and moved his fingers through his hair.

Ring…Ring…

"Huh?" Blade100 grumbled, getting out his cell phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Alex."

"Theta. What do you want?"

"To talk and to negotiate a job. Remember Night?"

Blade100 let out a loud groan and sat on his bed. "Somehow I knew you were going to go there. Let me guess, he's out and about?"

"Yes, but something's different."

"Oh? Did he get a new paint job?"

"No. He's got AWOL, you could say. He doesn't seem to have a target now, he just attacks. One day he kills everyone in a church, the next he kills everyone in a prison. After that he kills everyone in a kitchen, and then he kills everyone in an amusement park. I'm sure you're following me by now. We're reading his energy signature now. He's in a abandon warehouse now and I know you two hate each other."

"In other words, you want me to bag him for ya."

"No. Kill him."

Blade100's POV

I kicked opened the steel door and walked in. Theta had told him to be quiet, but since when was stealth my thing? I was the kinda guy to kick butt and look awesome, not reconnaissance.

"Night…Night… Come out so I can shoot you!"

"Subtle."

I didn't even hear him as he just appeared, a pair of yellow eyes staring at me. The two eyes glowed in the darkness and I reached for my gun. Before I could though I saw the eyes disappear and a blade nearly cut my neck.

"Let's do this with some honor."

He dropped something to the ground and I looked down to see an elegant chisakatana or a short katana. I looked to see Night was holding the same weapon in his hand, taking a few steps back as I picked up the weapon.

I picked up the sword with my right hand and held it at a reverse grip tightly as Night held it at a basic style. I looked at him and could feel my hand squeezing the hilt, my breath slowed as I waited for the first strike.

And like lightning our blades met.

The warehouse was poorly lit, so the sparks from where our blades met was the only light. I could hear the wind being cut, the blood hitting the ground, our screams as we cut each other apart.

I slammed my blade onto his and we began pushing against the other, our strength matching. So I used my other weapon, my mouth.

"So what's with the yellow eyes?"

"…"

"What? Not talking anymore? That ain't like you Night!"

Suddenly he pushed off of me and I hit the ground. He jumped up and tried to impale the sword on my head, but I rolled to the side, grabbing my sword before he could. His blade impaled the ground, but with little effort he pulled it out.

Before I could even take a breath, Night charged at me tried to slice my head, but I blocked it, pushing him off. I quickly got up, and Night hit me again with the sword, harder this time.

All I could do was block the barrage as he began pounding on me with his sword, forcing me back against the wall. He jumped up and slammed his blade against mine again, this time sending it aside.

"Great, now I don't have a weapon."

"Night is dead. There lies only…Poison."

With a spin, 'Poison' nearly beheaded me, but I ducked down and jumped to grab the short sword. Suddenly a felt his fist crash on to my back, and I heard a snapping noise. I lay there, broken, not even moving.

Like a black omen I saw his take step by step closer, hitting the ground ever so slowly, the wait was killing. I felt a hand on my head, and sharp claws breaking through my skin. I would not scream though. He wouldn't get that pleasure.

* * *

Suddenly my eyes turned black and darkness surrounded me.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around. The darkness suddenly disappeared and I was sitting in the Zero Robot, with Matt, Chiro, Liz, Angie, and Dragon looking at me. "Uh…what just happened?"

"Traitor."

"Huh?" I asked, seeing Matt. "What was that?"

"A backstabbing bastard."

"Hey! Where do you get off saying that!?" I asked.

"He's right though. You're nothing, but scum," Dragon smiled and linked hands with Matt. "He's a real hero, a real man."

"WHAT!?" I yelled, my anger growing. Seeing the girl I cared about with him…with Matt, sure I could take it before, but now…

"I think he actually believed you cared about him!" Angie laughed.

"Who care for scum like you?" Chiro asked, grinning and seemingly on the verge of laughter.

"No one, that's who," Liz laughed.

I could feel it…with every insult, every word, and my rage increased. I tightened my fists into balls, my nails going into my skin until I'm sure I was bleeding. Their insults continued to hit me, their laugher was so dark, so different then what I remembered…

"Just kill yourself already!" Dragon laughed.

That did it.

I let out a roar of rage and charged at Dragon, slamming my fist against her head. I slammed her into the wall and grabbed her katana before she could pull it out. I raised the blade and began hacking wildly at her body, her blood hitting me.

Despite me brutally killing Dragon, I could hear their laughter continue. Their insults, their words… It just brought more rage into me and made me go even crazier.

After what seemed like hours, I gave one last hack, and dropped the blade. Realization hit like a bullet to my head. I killed the one person I cared most in my life. The only person to care about me… I fell to my knees, and I felt my eyes water. My tears hit the blood and I let out another roar, but this one of pain.

"All humans are naturally evil and insane. They just need one bad day to make them go crazy."

Poison put his hand on my shoulder as I cried. The others were still laughing, taunting me. I felt my hands reach for Dragon's sword as the pain became rage. I forced my body up and my body tensed, thirsting for destruction, blood, and power!

"DAMN-"

"YOU!"

"Blade100!"

Dragon put her hands on my chest and gently pushed me back down onto the bed. I looked at my friends and I could see they had looks of concern, even Matt, though I could see it was more for Dragon than me.

"Your vitals are all green, but tell me. What happened?" Gibson asked. "We found you beaten, in tears and blood, in the middle of an abandon warehouse. Explain, please."

"Night…"

"Great," Matt groaned. "Just what we needed, your evil clone."

"Don't worry. He won't be around for long," I said and pushed Dragon off. I got off the bed and struggled a bit. Angie maybe able to heal you, but my body always feels groggy after.

"Hey, you're not going after him alone are you?" Liz said, grabbing my arm as Dragon grabbed the other. I pushed them both off as my rage returned and walked to the door, but Angie and Matt stopped me.

"Alex, talk to us! We're on your side, remember?" Angie said. I looked at Angie and smiled. With effort I pushed them aside and continued for the door, intent on revenge.

I stopped though and turned around. I saw Dragon right there, grasping my hand tightly. I leaned forward and kissed her lips and smiled. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you."

"…One day I may believe that," I smiled. I then took a step back and held up my arm and closed my eyes. "Let's GO ZERO. OMEGA MODE."

My Transformer glowed brightly as a blue beam shot out of Dragon's Transformer and hit mine. Suddenly Angie's shot a white beam and Matt a black one, both of which hit mine. Chiro followed, with an orange beam from him and a purple one from Liz.

The beams hit my Transformer and I could feel myself empowered. I let out a battle cry as an aura appeared around me, of multiple colors and I floated into the air. Armor attached itself over my body and I could feel the world around me.

Golden armor surrounded my body as I could feel a shield and sword fell into my hands. Matt's shield and my dear Dragon's sword, wings of an Angel attached themselves onto my back and I knew instantly they were Angie, and electricity coursed through my veins as Liz's staff attached itself to my back.

"Time to go hunting."

* * *

It was amazing. I felt so powerful right now! My very speed of flight shattered the glass of the buildings. I flew through the air with amazing speed, and suddenly stopped in mid air, feeling a presence.

I turned around to see Poison, strange at me. By now the sun was coming up and I saw Poison for what he was. A blood sucking killer.

His armor was red, with a silver chest. His hands turned into black claws, and his legs were black with silver accents. His visor was a glowing yellow, and his mouth guard resembled a bat's fangs. Chains covered his wrists, waist, and chest clenching tightly to his body. We stared at each other for some time until he took a fighting stance and I did as well.

"Zero Seven the Hellborn Warrior!"

"Supreme Zero!"

"Chains of the Damned!" Poison screamed, and suddenly the chains on his wrists shot at me. They spun around me and shot at me from all angles. Before they could even touched me, I faded away into nothingness.

"Supreme Sword Strike!" I screamed as Dragon's sword glowed in my right hand. The blade charged more and more until glowed gold, and I shot it out from the sword's tip. The golden beam flew at Poison, but he suddenly disappeared like I had, making the beam destroy various buildings. Good thing I'm not paying for all that, I thought as the buildings were destroyed.

"Hellfire!" Poison screamed. I turned around to see Poison standing on another building and shot a blast of fire from his mouth. I held up Matt's shield and the fire slammed into the shield. My doppleganger placed his hands on the ground and roared loudly, "Rising Hell!" he screamed as the ground cracked. Suddenly geysers of fire and lava shot out of the ground, making me fly wildly about.

"Supreme Heaven Strike!" I yelled and a golden light shot out of my hand, striking the ground. The lava suddenly went back into the ground and the fire disappeared I then aimed my hand at Poison. "Supreme Heaven Strike!" I yelled, firing dozens of golden beams out of my hand.

"Ending WAVE!" Poison screamed, shooting out blasts of Dark energy out of his fingers. The blasts hit each other and sent us both flying into buildings and we crashed through them.

"This sucks beyond belief..." I groaned.

"Chains of the Damned!"

I quickly raised up my shield and held my ground as the chains slammed against it. "Supreme Lunar Strike!" I yelled as Liz's staff glowed. Suddenly dozens of crescent energy waves shot out of the staff on my back and slammed into Poison, cutting his armor. "Supreme Lightning Strike!" I yelled and shot a bolt of lightning into the air. Suddenly dozens of bolts of energy shot from the clouds above, electrocuting Poison.

I took in deep gasps of air and walked over to Poison's dead body. I looked down at him and took deep breaths and saw in the distance Dragon, Matt, Angie, and all the others running over. I smiled as they arrived to the battlefield and the helmet of my new armor disappeared.

"Man, it looks like this place really took a beating," Matt said.

"I'm fine two, thanks," I replied.

Then something unexpected happened. Dragon glared at me and suddenly jumped up and hugged me, tackling me down. Basically, she just glomped me.

"You idiot! I can't believe you tried to fight him alone!" Dragon growled yet, laughed at the same time. She hugged me tightly and I just held her back.

"Touching."

I quickly pushed off Dragon and looked up to see Poison. I saw his visor glow black as I held up Matt's shield.

"Nightmare!"

"Supreme Knight Strike!"

A beam shot out of Poison's visor as Matt's shield glowed as well. The black blast slammed into the shield, but I held my ground. I suddenly pushed back the energy blast and threw the shield at Poison, and it spun in the air. The shield slammed into the killer's head, making his helmet crack at him go flying into a car.

"Is it over?" Angie asked.

"NO!" Poison screamed, forcing his body up. Blood was seeping out of the armor's cuts, and the shattered remains of his helmet were covered in blood. "I will never die!" he laughed as he shot his chain at me again. I sliced it apart with Dragon's sword, but it quickly repaired itself. "I am Immortal!" he growled, shooting another chain attack. It grabbed my neck and chocked me, but I sliced it off again, only for it to be repaired again.

"Dragon... Do you hate me?"

"Alex!"

"Answer me!"

"I can never hate you! None of us could..." she whispered that I barely heard. I smiled at her and my friends as they nodded along. I looked at Poison and charged at him. "ALEX!" she yelled as I tackled my doppleganger and shot into the air, towards the sun.

I flew faster than Angie had ever gone. I felt my body begin to weaken due to all the fighting, but my rage was unlimited. I flew to the sun as we broke the atmosphere. Poison struggled wildly, his claws slicing my armor. The armor though stood strong, the helmet appearing over my head as we shot into space.

"So this is how it ends!? You're going to kill us both!?"

"I'm not like the others. I'm a bit more WILD!" I laughed as we neared the sun. My armor began to weaken now, letting me feel the heat. "I'm a bit more crazy two!" I yelled, pushing Poison off and putting my hands together. "Supreme Final Cannon!" I screamed. My armors glowed gold as did the weapons of my friends. I slammed my hands together as they changed into a large rectangular cannon. I aimed it at my clone and smiled insanely as a golden beam shot out of my cannons.

It hit the target perfectly.

* * *

"Father, we have a new soul," Reaper bowed.

"I know. Blade100, Alex," D nodded, sitting on his throne

"I question why I even tell you these things if you already know," Reaper smiled. Well he would if he had an actual mouth and not a skull head. "Shall we send him to down or up, Father?"

"Down, and Reaper?"

"Yes, Father D?"

"Put him into Project Hellspawn."

"Father? I do not want to sound out of line, but why?"

"You are right, Reaper. You are out of line. Now go."

* * *

"D? I asked, waking up. I held my head and wiped off some sweat as I saw the cloaked figure. "Where am-"

"Hell."

"...I died?"

"Yes."

"And I went to Hell!?" I screamed, but stopped. "Sigh, should have saw that coming."

"We'll then you'll be to know you're not going to suffer in Hell."

"Huh?"

D only picked up a knife and cleaned it with a napkin. He smiled under his hood as Reaper walked in with a black mass of ink in his hands. "Long ago, I had a child. One unlike any other. A symbiotic creature, one that needed a Mortal body to fight. Normally I would have found a host for him years ago, but Fate had different plans. It is quite entertaining to think about."

"...How so?" I asked, REALLY confused.

"You are with Miss Dragon, and...you shall see," D smiled as he stabbed my heart. I let a scream, and the rest went black.

* * *

"Good morning, Alex."

"AHHH!" i screamed, falling off the bed and on the ground. "Where am I!?"

"My castle in Hell."

"Great," I mumbled, seeing I was in a fancy old world style room. "I see you like the Retro thing, huh?"

"If it does not please you, I can change it."

"Nah, forget about it. So...What happened?"

D smiled and took off his hood and picked up a mirror. He held it up and I gasped and fell to the ground as I looked into my reflection. My right eye had turned green, and my pupil was black now. I took a step back and fell against the wall.

"Son. Are you in there?"

I looked at D and suddenly I felt myself being pushed aside and I stood up, but...it wasn't me. Does that make sense? Probably not.

"I am Father. I am happy to see you, to truly see you," a voice smiled, bowing down.

"You need not bow. I will interest this man's life, and your Mother's life in your hands. Protect them both and give him your power."

"Yes, Father."

"Good, now let Alex talk."

"...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I screamed.

"My son...Hellspawn, lives inside you know. You are him, just as he is you. He will use you to give him a voice, a life and you can use him as a weapon, able to make or mend yourself differently."

"Huh?"

"Sigh. Concentrate on a weapon."

I held out my hand, and my thoughts led me to Dragon. Suddenly my arm turned black and flesh turned to steel as my arm turned into a sword. I then concentrated again and my sword, turned back into a hand, now with a sword in my grasp. "Oh hell yeah!" I smiled, realizing the power as my hand and the sword turned into a shield. "This is nice!" I laughed.

"You'll discover more powers as you and Hellspawn mature. You two will make a good team, I see it."

"Thank you, Father," Hellspawn bowed.

"Uh...did I just say that?" I asked, getting up.

"Pay no mind, and become one. I am no longer your Father, Hellspawn. You are on your own now. You are your own being, and existence, not like my other children," D smiled. "No matter what happens, I want you to do as Alex commands. His control over you, excels even mine."

"Yes...Father."

"Yes, D," the demon king corrected.

"Yes D. Shall we go, Father?" Hellspawn asked me.

"Woah! You're not calling me that!"

"Goodbye," D said, snapping his fingers as a portal appeared under me.

"Huh? Hey wait a seco-"

* * *

"AH!" I yelled, crashing on the ground. "I hate my life."

"You do have alot of bad luck," Hellspawn smiled.

"Thanks."

"Alex!"

I looked up to see all my friends looking at me. I then realized something. "WHY THE HELL AM I IN A HOLE!?"

"We WERE burying you," Matt said. "Or your ashes, atleast, but then you're sitting on them, right now."

Ahhh, Matt, Hellspawn smiled. You are quite ugly, the symbiote whispered from inside my head.

"Can someone get me out now?" I asked, wiping my own ashes off of me. How many people can say they did that? Not many I bet!

"Where have you been?" Dragon asked, as she gave his her hand and he took it, pulling himself up.

"And what's with your eye?" Angie asked.

"Uh...Its a LONG story. Say hi, HS."

"Hello," Hellspawn greeted, bowing his head. "I am Hellspawn, son of Blade100."

"Alex...why do you have two voices?" Liz asked.

"Well you see... Wait, one thing," I said and I grabbed my ever lovely girlfriend. "Hey Dragon?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

**END**


End file.
